The Hardships of Life
by anonymous0128
Summary: Hermione's hardships of life.


**Another extremely short fic, and I hope you will enjoy. Please note that the content in this book may differ from the novel of JK Rowling.  
**

 **Constructive and appreciative feedback welcome!**

 **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

* * *

Hermione was having an inner turmoil. Her mind was buzzing with seemingly endless questions – all relating to one topic.

Harry.

Her best friend.

And that two words – _best friend_ – is the cause of her jumbled mind right now.

You see, whatever involves Harry, her crush that had developed unknowingly since they were first years, she always got this fluttery feeling in her heart. At first, she thought nothing of it, but after it has happened numerous times, being the bookworm she was, she was determined to find out what was causing it in the first school break she had.

 _Maybe a cardiovascular disease,_ she thought. And so she went to look it up. And found nothing. Nothing she went through during her free time read, or implied, 'FLUTTERY FEELING ONLY WHEN YOU SEE A PERSON YOU KNOW'. She repeated this for about a dozen times before ultimately quitting and resorted to consulting her mother. Maybe her mother knew about this 'disease'? Maybe because it's hereditary?

And only then, she knew what it was – it was her first love. She remembered what her mother's reaction was after hearing her recount the 'symptoms': "Oh my god, Hermione!" Her face was of pure shock at first – her jaw was literally wide open – which lead her to think that it was really a disease and got depressed for a second. Then, she broke into a huge smile, and went on to explain about what is a 'first love'. (She didn't read romance novels.)

After knowing that fact, she has since begun to view Harry in a new light. The moment she saw Harry again the first time school break's over, her heart began to pump erratically, as if it was going to escape her chest. Instantly, she became a blubbering mess in front of him – cheeks flushed, eyes darting in random directions – and God knows how many times did she internally chide herself for it.

Harry then displayed a face of worry, and placed a hand on her forehead. "Hermione, your face looks red. Are you having a fever or something? Are you alright?" When she saw her worried face it touched her greatly, for her crush (now she understands) is worried for her. When his hand made contact with her forehead, however, it elicited a totally different response from her. Her face grew even redder, and her heartbeat seemed to double its rate.

That's how she spent the first few weeks with him, and after some time has passed, she had learnt to control her emotions around him – now she can sustain a normal conversation without her cheeks becoming unnecessarily red. That is wonderful, she thought. What was not so great, was that her feelings for Harry itself does not seem to be diminishing at all. Rather, on the contrary, it seemed to be growing!

 _Not so great? What's not so great about our improving relationship?_

And that is the cause of her frustration right now. She understands now – she was always seeking for a more intimate relationship with Harry – as a lover, as a girlfriend, and not a friend. She always sought after being his friend, no matter what obstacles life throws at them, but now, she wanted to be his lover. To be by his side _forever_.

But she knew, it was wishful thinking – unless she took action. Recently, she was more determined than ever to confess to him, but often she thought she lacked the courage. And, her increasing feelings led to more insecurities that flooded her head: what if Harry rejected me? Would I remain as his friend? Or will our relationship be totally destroyed? That last question made her shudder. What she feared most in her life was not losing her life or any _fickle_ matters like these. What mattered most was Harry. Yes, she was afraid she was placing that much emphasis of Harry on her life, but she just could not help it.

For several agonising years, she had to pretend to be his best friend. They had experienced a lot, and gone through a lot, but ultimately, they remained together by each other's side. And that greatly pleased Hermione. _At least our relationship isn't faltering_ , she thought. Maybe, just maybe, she would have to be content to settle for being his friend. _Such are the hardships of life, after all_ , she bitterly thought.

* * *

 **And that's the end. Please R &R! I also appreciate the support you guys have given me for my previous fic!**


End file.
